Little Solo
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: Han & Leia introduced their son to Luke Skywalker, C-3PO and Chewbecca


_I've never written a Star Wars fanfiction before but I had to after watching Episode VII. Han love his son and I just needed to write how he felt during the birth._

* * *

 **Little Solo**

He had been in many battles and seen things that would have made the heart's of normal men pound in fear but that was nothing compared to watching Leia on the bed, beads of perspiration on her forehead, face scrunched tight as she pushed forward. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, driven half mad with worry over Leia and a tinge of excitement for the baby that would soon be his to cherish.

The sharp cry of the new born baby replaced Leia's earlier screams and outside the room, he picked up R2's rapid beeping and 3PO's gentle rebuke for the droid to calm down. Slowly, Leia released the iron grip on his hand and Han's grimace gave way to a maddening grin.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and brush his thumb over her brow. Han remained close by her side, watching the baby get cleaned up.

"He's ours." Leia's voice was soft and in awe.

"My son," he nodded.

At the touch of his finger, the baby opened his fist and closed it around Han's pinky and he swore, he would do anything for this child. _Anything._ Even if it meant having to lay down his life.

"Princess," came the knock.

"Go," Leia nodded towards the door. "Go, Han."

"I won't be long," he promised and with a last backward glance at her he left the room.

The moment he emerged, Luke was already on his feet, moving towards him.

"I felt it," Luke told him earnestly. "I felt his presence."

"He's healthy. Counted all ten fingers and toes," Han grinned once more. He couldn't stop it and even if he could, he wouldn't. There were plenty of reasons to be happy today.

"How is Leia doing?"

"She's doing great. She's with our boy and yes, Chewie," he nodded at the Wookie, "you will all get to see Leia and the baby soon."

XxX

The room felt so much smaller with everyone crowding around the bed but Han didn't mind it so much. He shifted slightly in an attempt to make himself more comfortable on the tiny bed. His arm was draped around Leia who was cradling the baby to her chest and beaming at the visitors.

"Oh, do let me see, Princess" 3PO chimed excitedly. "I have been waiting for this moment."

Leia was more than happy to show her son off and Han watched carefully as 3PO took a stiff step forward closer to the bed, peering down at the bundle curiously. The droid patted his hand gently and was startled by the soft cry.

"I have made a mistake. I am not programmed to - "

"Don't worry," Leia assured him. "Don't worry."

Nudged aside by Chewie, 3PO stepped away. Chewie towered over them, casting a shadow on the baby who opened his eyes for the first time in front of the visitors. 3PO clapped its hands in excitement.

"Careful, Chewie," Han warned.

He trusted Chewie with his and Leia's life but the Wookie stood tall and fearsome, and his son was so small and fragile, he couldn't help the slight fear, misplaced as it was because Chewie was extremely careful.

Chewie brushed the back of his finger on the boy's cheek and the feel of the long hairs tickling his cheek made the boy cringed a little. Chewish howled low under his breath.

"Yeah, we're definitely taking him for a ride on the Millennium Falcon and you can bet he'll take after me," Han chuckled proudly.

"A scoundrel, then?" Leia teased.

"You like those, don't you?"

Leia shook her head fondly at him and snuggled against his side.

"You're quiet, Luke. Come see your nephew," Han beckoned his friend over.

Luke unfolded his hands from inside his robe and accepted the baby as Leia transferred him over. The boy stirred in his arm and his instinct compelled him to soothe the child. He raised his hand and stilled, hovering inches away from the baby's head. His face clouded over.

"What's the matter?" Leia looked up at him, uncertain. "Did you see something? Felt something?"

"Only good," Luke was quick to assure her sister. "He will be a great man someday. What will his name be?"

"Han and I have decided to give you the honour," she told him, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

Luke lifted his gaze, looking at them in turn and Han nodded. "Give my son his name, then. Can't keep on calling him _'the boy'_ forever now."

There was power stirring in the boy that Han was unaware of. _He will be a great man_. Han certainly hoped so. With a mother like Leia and an uncle like Luke, he would be. He didn't wish his life as a mercenary and a smuggler on his son. He only wanted the best for him.

"Ben," Luke whispered quietly.

"After Ben Kenobi?" Han asked, curious.

"Yes," Luke affirmed. "After a wise and patient, great man. What do you think?"

Han gazed down at his son with his curls of dark hair, sleeping soundly in his uncle's arm. "Ben Solo," he tested the name. "I like it."

* * *

 _I hope you like it._


End file.
